Blog użytkownika:Jancia2000/To nie jest takie proste.
thumb|284px|Okładka bloga ! Kilka informacji : - rozgrywa się w czasach współczesnych - na początku będzie trochę nudne , ale z biegiem wydarzeń akcja się rozkręci - hiccstrid Będzie - Czkawka , Mieczyk , Szpadka , Śledzik i Sączysmark mają po 19 lat - Astrid i jej koleżanki po 18 - będę pisała z różnych perspektyw - to moje pierwsze opowiadanie - jestem amatorką i nie potrafię pisać za dobrze , ale staram się jak mogę - już na wstępie przepraszam za wszystkie błędy , staram się ich nie popełniać - innych informacji dowiecie się w treści bloga - informacje dodawane przez zemnie będą pogrubioną i pochylaną czcionką Informacje o nextach będę podawała tu , ale chyba częściej → No to tak , ten blog dedykuje moim przyjaciółką : Karolinie, Paulinie, Beatce i Angeli. Mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba. Oczywiście nie zapominam o moich czytelnikach: którzy, mam nadzieję będą. Życzę miłego czytania i liczę na komentarze. Rozdział 1 'Czkawka ' Valka: Czkawka ! Czkawka: Już idę ! Tak… jak zwykle się spóźniam , ale to nie moja wina , że budzik non stop mi nawala. A tak w ogóle jestem Czkawka. Głupie imię , wiem. No co zrobić. Jakiś taki był rok , że rodzice nadawali swoim dzieciom dziwne imiona. Nie jestem w tym sam. Moi przyjaciele z klasy też nie mają za normalnych. No bo na przykład Śledzik. On to ma dopiero nieszczęście. Na pewno nie chciałbym się tak nazywać jak on , choć Czkawka to nie jest szczyt marzeń. Dobra to może coś o mnie. Jestem dość wysokim , szczupłym chłopakiem. Mam brązowe włosy i podobno boskie zielone oczy. Ja tak nie uważam , ale jak kto woli. Chodzę do szkoły muzyczno – sportowej imienia Borka Pechowca w Berk. Ciekawe żeby łączyć muzykę ze sportem. Mi to tam odpowiada. Jak to moja mama mówi : jestem uzdolniony muzycznie. Przesadza. Gram na skrzypcach – co tam gram , tak sobie brzdąkam. Potrafię zaledwie zagrać kilka melodii, a ta już rozpowiada że jej synek jest taaki uzdolniony. Chciałaby . Dlatego posyła mnie na lekcje grania. Nie powiem – lubię te zajęcia. Ale jest coś co lubię 100 razy bardziej. Piłka ręczna. Kocham tą dyscyplinę. Chociaż naszego trenera już nieco mniej, a szczególnie naszego kapitana. Dobrali się – tatuś i synuś. Naszym trenerem jest pan Jorgerson , a naszym kapitanem Sączysmark Jorgerson. Sączysmark chodzi ze mną do klasy. Jest strasznie arogancki , chamski i niezdyscyplinowany . Gdyby jego ojczulek nie był trenerem, to na pewno wyleciałby z drużyny. Awanturuje się za byle co . Nie potrafi opanować swoich nerwów. Jak widać komuś to nie przeszkadza – mam na myśli Astrid. Jego dziewczynę. Mam czasem takie wrażenie, że chodzi z nim tylko na pokaz. Ale to jest tylko moje zdanie, a moje zdanie się nie liczy… no dobra OKEJ , Tak Astrid jest cudowna. Ale nie mam najmniejszych szans. Ona tylko jest zapatrzona w tego głupka. Można sobie tylko pomarzyć. Dobra … wracam na ziemię. Co ja miałem zrobić… a tak, iść do szkoły. Zszedłem na dół, wziąłem plecak i wyszedłem z domu. Do szkoły zawsze jadę autobusem. Dobrze że przystanek jest od razu obok mojego domu , bo jak by był kawałek dalej to na 100 procent bym nie zdarzał. Akurat przyjechał autobus. Wsiadłem szybko i zająłem moje miejsce tak po środku busa. Od razu usłyszałem dźwięki dobiegające z tylnej części autokaru. Te jakże nieprzyjemne odgłosy wydawał nie kto inny jak Smark. Darł się z niebo głosy. Chyba kierowca już się przyzwyczaił bo nic nie mówił na wrzaski. A co sobie krzyczał Smark. Oczywiście obrażał inne drużyny szczypiornistów. Nie wiem po co tak krzyczeć , przecież i tak o nie usłyszą , ponieważ mieszkają w innej wiosce. Jego móżdżek jest za mały , aby przyswoić tę informację. Obok mnie usiadł właśnie Mieczyk. Naprzeciwko jego siostra i Śledzik. Czkawka: Cześć chłopaki. Szpadka: Czy ja tu jestem , czy może w ogóle mnie nie ma ? Czkawka: Tak , tak . – uśmiechnąłem się jak idiota – Dzień dobry Szpadka – powiedziałem słodko. Szpadka: Od razu lepiej. – zaczęła się szczerzyć. Mieczyk: Jest dziś trening ? Czkawka: Nie , dziś nie ma , jutro jest. Mieczyk: Idziesz? Czkawka: Raczej tak, a czemu pytasz? Mieczyk: Bo ostatnio nie byłeś . Czkawka: Nie byłem, bo musiałem jechać na lekcje skrzypiec. Nie mogę opuszczać lekcji bo one są płatne. A potrenować to mogę iść w każdej chwili. Szpadka: O czym ty w tej chwili mówisz , bo mi się poplątało? Możesz sobie poćwiczyć granie – ale w co ? – ona mnie czasami wkurza . Czkawka: Nie ważne. – powiedziałem znudzonym głosem. Jechaliśmy jeszcze jakieś 10 minut , aż wreszcie dojechaliśmy i wyszliśmy z autobusu. Od razu weszliśmy do szkoły. Pierwsza lekcja – historia. Godzina punkt 8 –dzwonek. Jestem już pod salą numer 11. Nauczycielka wpuściła nas do klasy. Usiadłem wraz z Mieczykiem i Śledzikiem w ławce. Tak – ta sala jako jedyna ma trzy osobowe ławki. Zaczyna się jakże ciekawa lekcja historii – mam nadzieję , że wytrwam do końca i nie zasnę na ławce jak ostatnio. Udało się , przeżyłem już 4 lekcje. Teraz jest najdłuższa przerwa – 20 minutowa - tak zwana przerwa obiadowa. Wszyscy wyciągają wtedy swoje kanapki lub idą do naszej stołówki zamówić sobie jakieś jedzenie. Ja tam jeść nie lubię, więc rzadko mam drugie śniadanie w szkole. Dziś na przykład nie mam i dobrze bo w ogóle nie jestem głodny. Stoję sobie teraz pod oknem i opieram się o parapet. To mój punkt obserwacyjny. Widzę cały korytarz. Czasami tego żałuję , na przykład teraz. A dlaczego? Dlatego że, centralnie naprzeciwko , nie stoi grupa Sączysmarka. Ciekawe , że w tej jego paczce są same dziewczyny. Oczywiście przytula się do niego Astrid. Jak ja nie mogę tego przepatrzeć . Mizdrzy się do niego tylko cały czas. Ale co ja się przejmuję. Przecież , ani się z nimi nie koleguje , a co dopiero przyjaźnię. Najlepiej to się odwrócę i nie będę się przejmował. Jak postanowiłem , tak zrobiłem. Patrzyłem, się teraz na widoki widniejące za oknem. Jest dziś chłodno i wieje wiatr. Raczej nie będziemy dziś za W-Fie grać na podwórku. Szkoda. Ciekawe co będziemy robić ? Na moje pytanie dostanę odpowiedź za jakąś godzinkę. Teraz mam jeszcze jedną lekcję – muzykę. O… właśnie zabrzmiał dzwonek. Podszedłem do Sali numer 5 i od razu wszedłem. Zająłem swoje miejsce w ostatnim rzędzie. Mam nadzieję że nie będziemy nic śpiewać. Lekcja się skończyła. Siedzę sobie teraz pod salą gimnastyczną i składam strój do ćwiczeń. Na muzyce było nawet fajnie. Nie śpiewaliśmy tylko nauczyciel uczył chętnych grać na pianinie. Było zabawnie jak uczniowie mylili sobie nuty. Wychodziła wtedy całkiem inna melodia , niż taka jaka miała wyjść. Oby więcej takich luźnych lekcji. Właśnie weszliśmy do szatni. Szybko się przebrałem i wyszedłem na zbiórkę. Wuefista już czekał. Podzielił nas na dwie grupy i wręczył mi piłkę do ręcznej. O tak… wreszcie jakaś interesująca lekcja. Podszedł do mnie Smark : Sączysmark: Zakład , że moja drużyna wygra? – ja i Smark jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. Czkawka: Zgoda – podałem mu rękę a on ją uścisnął . Nie jestem pewien czy wygramy, ale damy z siebie wszystko. Zaczęła się gra. Ja jestem na ataku. Mam piłkę – gool. Tak, pierwszy punkt. Smark stoi wkurzony – dobrze mu tak. Biegnie do naszej bramki – strzela. Tak! Nie trafił. Coś czuję że wygram ten pojedynek. Mam piłkę, podaje do Toma – strzela. Hehe – kolejny punkt. 2-0 Teraz tylko utrzymać przewagę. Już prawie koniec lekcji , a my mamy remis 10-10. Muszę to wygrać. Dostałem piłkę – biegnę – strzelam. TAK ‼ 11 punkt! Jeszcze dwie minuty do końca lekcji. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby był remis! To nie będzie takie proste. Smark ma piłkę – strzela… TAK ! Nie trafił. To już drugi raz. Dzwonek. Tak – zwycięstwo ! Sączysmark do mnie podchodzi. Sączysmark: I z czego się tak cieszysz ?! – Powiedział ostro. Czkawka: No nie wiem , może z tego, że wygrałem? Sączysmark: Pffff… wielkie mi zwycięstwo. Jeden punkt… jeden punkt a bym cię zniszczył. Czkawka: Ach tak ? – podszedł do mnie i stanął naprzeciwko mnie. Ale bym mu teraz przyłożył. Nauczyciel: Jakiś problem? Czkawka: Nie nie , wszystko w porządku. – powiedziałem nadal patrząc na Smarka. Nauczyciel: To zapraszam do szatni. – pokazał ręką na drzwi do pomieszczenia. Udałem się do szatni i szybko się przebrałem. Jest 14:08 . Autobus mam o 14:12. Mam nadzieję, że zdążę. Wybiegłem z sali i wleciałem do szatni. Tylko że tym razem do szatni w której trzymamy kurtki i buty. Zmieniłem obuwie i ubrałem kurtkę. Wziąłem plecak i wyszedłem ze szkoły. Udałem się na przystanek. Jeszcze autobus nie przyjechał. Usiadłem na ławce obok Mieczyka i Szpadki , doszedł także Śledzik. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Po chwili poczułem jak , ktoś lub coś , uderza mnie w plecy. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Sączysmarka , który idzie w kierunku grupki dziewczyn. Pewnie przez przypadek uderzył mnie plecakiem. Przytulił Astrid. Matko - dlaczego ja na to patrzę. Obrzydzają mnie te ich przytulasy , choć widzę, że Astrid się to specjalnie nie podoba. Jej mina mówi wszystko. Zazwyczaj nie patrzę na tą parę, ale dziś zrobię sobie wyjątek. Astrid dziś tak ślicznie wygląda. Nie mogę sobie nie popatrzeć. Ubrana jest w białe rurki, które idealnie na niej leżą , czerwono – czarną koszulę w kratę wciągniętą w spodnie. Zarzuconą ma czarną skurzaną kurtkę ze złotymi zamkami. Do tego biało – miętowe Air maxy. Włosy ma spięte w wysokiego kucyka i oczywiście grzywka opadająca na lewe oko. Całość idealnie dopełnia jej piękny uśmiech, który staje się coraz bardziej nieśmiały i jej piękne błękitne oczy, które wpatrują się we mnie. Zaraz – we mnie ? Szybko odwróciłem spojrzenie. Tak się na nią zapatrzyłem , że nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy przyjechał autobus. No ale jak tu się nie zapatrzeć na takiego anioła. Wsiadłem szybko i zająłem wolne miejsce tak na początku autokaru. Ostatnia wsiadła Astrid. Przechodząc obok mnie popatrzyła się na mnie. Chyba dostałem rumieńców. 'Astrid' Weszłam do autobusu ostatnia. Przechodząc obok Czkawki uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Dostał rumieńców – słodkie. Czasami czuję się, jakby to on był takim malutkim dzieciaczkiem, a jakbym była przynajmniej o 3 lata starsza. A to jest całkiem inaczej. To on jest rok starszy. Nie wiem dlaczego mam takie wrażenie… może dlatego że chodzę ze Smarkiem. Taaak… Smark. Zaczyna mnie już nudzić. Kiedyś był taki miły, uprzejmy, bezinteresowny… a teraz stał się dla mnie okropny. Chciałby tylko, abym się do niego non stop przytulała, żeby inne dziewczyny były o niego zazdrosne. Chociaż… jakby tak na to spojrzeć to ja nie jestem lepsza. W końcu chodzę z nim tylko, tak jakby dla popularności, bo to wielki zaszczyt spotykać się z kapitanem szczypiornistów. Wiem że to złe z mojej strony. On może mnie naprawdę kochać , a ja go tak wykorzystuję. Muszę zmienić moje postępowanie. Muszę mu to wszystko wynagrodzić i nawet już wiem jak. Właśnie dojechałam na przystanek na którym zazwyczaj wysiadam. Wyskoczyłam z autobusu i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę mojego domu. Po drodze mało co nie zostałam stratowana przez bliźniaki, oni też wysiadają na tym samym przystanku co ja. Na szczęście już skręcili w uliczkę na której mieszkają. Doszłam spokojnie do domu. Weszłam do środka i ujrzałam moją mamę, która krząta się po kuchni. Pewnie przygotowuje kolację. Tak, pomyślicie sobie, po co o tak wczesnej porze przygotowywać kolację. Otóż dziś ma przyjechać jakiś specjalny gość. Rodzice nie chcieli mi powiedzieć kto to jest, ale sama się dowiedziałam. Nie moja wina że tak głośno rozmawiają. No to tak. Tym tajemniczym gościem jest pracodawca mojego taty. Pewnie zaprosił go po to aby omówić sprawę jego awansu. Mój tata już od pewnego czasu stara się o awans, ale zawsze dostaje go ktoś inny. Może jest już bardzo blisko i jak już go dostanie to chcieli mi zrobić niespodziankę. Jeśli tak to będę udawała że o niczym nie wiem. Przecież nie popsuję im takiego zaszczytu powiedzenia mi o takiej wspaniałej wieści. No cóż, nie będę przeszkadzać mamie. Niech sobie robi co ma zrobić. Po cichu udałam się do mojego pokoju. Jest na piętrze, więc musiałam wdrapać się po schodach. Rzuciłam plecak w kąt i usiadłam na krańcu łóżka, które stoi obok drzwi prowadzących na balkon. Wzięłam komórkę i sprawdziłam wiadomości. Ostatnio NIK do mnie nie pisze. Po obrażali się czy co? No cóż. Trudno. Nie to nie. Sprawdzę może co się dzieję na fb. Zalogowałam się i weszłam na mój profil. O matko, moje zdjęcie profilowe jest już takie stare. Chyba już z pół roku go mam. Trzeba za niedługo zmienić. Chociaż przy tym mam nawet dużo komentarzy, jeszcze się zastanowię. Usłyszałam wchodzenie po schodach. Tylko jedna osoba ma takie kroki, które słychać w całym domu. Szybko rzuciłam telefon pod poduszkę i wyciągnęłam jakąś książkę z plecaka. Otworzyłam ją na przypadkowej stronie i zaczęłam udawać że czytam. To nie będzie takie proste, ponieważ książka jest do góry nogami. Chciałam szybko ją przekręcić, ale wypadła mi z rąk właśnie w tym momencie kiedy tatuś wszedł do mojego pokoju. Tata: Astrid? Astrid: Tak? Tata: Co robisz? – popatrzył się na mnie jak na wariatkę. Astrid: A nic, nic – zaczęłam kręcić książkę w rękach, zaraz znowu mi wypadnie – tak, tylko sobie chciałam poczytać, może? – odpowiedź w formie pytania, bardzo oryginalne Astrid. Tata: Achaa, no dobrze, nie ważne. Mam do ciebie prośbę kochanie. Astrid: Jaką? – i wypadła mi z rąk. Szybko ją podniosłam i położyłam obok mnie na łóżku. Podparłam się rękę o podbródek i uśmiechnęłam się jak głupek. Ale ja lubię robić z siebie błazna przed rodzicami. Tata: No to tak. Jak już pewnie wiesz, mamy dziś na kolacji gościa. – przyciął się na chwilkę, pokazałam ruchem ręki żeby kontynuował – I chciałbym cię prosić, abyś nie narozrabiała jak ostatnio. To dla nie bardzo ważne. Astrid: Dobrze, będę grzeczna. Jak zawsze oczywiście – zmarszczył brwi – No co? Przecież ja zawsze jestem grzeczna. Tata: Mam ci przypomnieć twój ostatni wybryk? Astrid: Dobra, dobra, rozumiem. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Tata: Dziękuję – uśmiechną się do mnie. Ja tylko go odwzajemniłam i odprowadziłam wzrokiem tatę, który właśnie wychodził z mojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi, a ja od razu walnęłam się na łóżko. Nie narozrabiam dzisiaj. Widzę, że to dla niego bardzo ważne. Nie odbiorę mu tego szczęścia. Rozdział 2 Astrid Rano obudził mnie mój budzik. Wstałam leniwie i udałam się do łazienki. Umyłam się i wróciłam do pokoju. Wieczorem nie zdążyłam się spakować … teraz to zrobię. Wrzuciłam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do plecaka i odstawiłam go na podłogę. Podeszłam do szafy i zaczęłam wybierać ubrania. Mam ich dość sporo, więc nigdy nie mogę się zdecydować. Stałam i dumałam jakieś 5 minut, aż wreszcie się zdecydowałam. Wybrałam czarne rurki, T-shirt z napisem „ selfie” i do tego moją ulubioną skurzaną kurtkę. Ubrałam się szybko i zeszłam na dół biorąc po drodze plecak. W salonie siedzieli moi rodzice i oglądali telewizje. Weszłam do kuchni i podeszłam do lodówki. Otwierając ją musiałam uważać, aby czasem coś się z niej nie wysypało. Po wczorajszej kolacji dość dużo tego zostało. Spotkanie przebiegło po naszej myśli. Tata dostał awans. Przez całą noc szalał z mamą. Nie dało się spać. Ale nie odmówię im odrobiny szaleństwa. Wyjęłam ostrożnie z lodówki masło i serek ziarnisty. Zrobiłam sobie kanapkę. Muszę się troszkę pośpieszyć, do autobusu zostało zaledwie 15 minut. Zjadłam pośpiesznie i napiłam się herbaty. Odłożyłam talerz i kubek do zlewu i udałam się do ganku. Ubrałam buty, wzięłam plecak i wyszłam z domu. Kierowałam się w stronę przystanku. Z daleka mogłam już dostrzec Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Bliźniaczka non stop szturchała swojego brata. Pewnie chciała mu coś pokazać , ale on nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Wepchnął siostrę w krzaki rosnące obok przystanku. Nie wiem kogo mi jest bardziej szkoda. Czy Mieczyka , który nie ma sekundy spokoju, czy Szpadki, która leży teraz w krzaczorach. Ich to nie ogarniesz. Usiadłam sobie na ławce i wyciągnęłam komórkę. Głównie po to, aby sprawdzić która jest godzina. Ale nie musiałam się fatygować. Autobus właśnie przyjechał. Skasowałam bilet i poszłam na sam tył autokaru. Tam już czekał na mnie Sączysmark. 'Czkawka' Stoję sobie właśnie na przystanku i czekam na autobus. Coś się spóźnia, albo to ja za wcześnie przyszedłem. Tak , chyba ja. Trzeba później wychodzić. No trudno, poczekam. Czekanie jest strasznie nudne. Już wole biec. Po około 7 minutach przyjechał autobus. Wsiadłem i zacząłem iść w miejsce gdzie zawsze siedzę. Niestety było już zajęte. Przez jakąś starszą babcie. Postoję –ten jeden raz mi nie zaszkodzi. Oparłem się o szybę i splotłem ręce na piersi. Mam nadzieję że się nie przewrócę, bo się w ogóle niczego nie trzymam. Zacząłem obserwować otoczenie. Mój wzrok zatrzymał nie na tylnej części busa. Tak… Smark i Astrid. Znowu… znowu się na nich patrzę. Dlaczego? To zaczyna wchodzić w nawyk. Piękna blondynka siedzi temu osiłkowi na kolanach. Specjalnie nie zwraca na to uwagi, tylko coś tam sobie klitka na telefonie. No właśnie , gdzie moja komórka. Szukałem przez jakiś czas po kieszeniach – których mam sporo – ale jej nie było. Pewnie została w domu lub jakiejś innej kurtce. Sprawdzę gdy przyjadę. Autobus gwałtownie zahamował. Na szczęście zdążyłem się złapać poręczy. Gdybym się nie podtrzymał, źle by się dla mnie skończyło. Ktoś wysiadł. Jest wolne miejsce. A co mi tam, usiądę sobie. W końcu jeszcze trochę będę jechał. Mój dom jest oddalony od szkoły jakieś 10 km. Dość Sporo. Wiozłem plecak i usiadłem na wolnym miejscu. Nie lubię jeździć do szkoły – szczególnie takim rozklekotanym autobusem. Pomyśleć, że muszę się nim tłuc 20 km codziennie. Czasami gdy wracam z treningu, uda mi się trafić na w miarę normalny. Mam nadzieję że dziś będę miał takie szczęście. Po lekcjach mam właśnie trening. Ostatnio nie byłem i muszę nadrobić zaległości. Jeszcze jakieś 2 minuty i będę wysiadał. Wreszcie. Gdybym musiał jechać jeszcze kawałek, to bym już wolał zapychać na nogach. Zatrzymał się. Młodzież zaczęła wysiadać. Ja tam się zbytnio nie pcham. Mam czas. Wysiadłem ostatni. Ruszyłem w stronę mojej szkoły. No to zaczynają się tortury. Lekcje zakończone. Jakoś je wszystkie zmęczyłem. Teraz na szczęście się troszkę rozluźnię. Chyba że Sączysmark zrobi nam wycisk – w co szczerze wątpię. Też jest wykończony. Ja ledwo co kontaktuję. Mój mózg nie przyswoi już dziś żadnej informacji. Jestem właśnie w szatni i przebieram się w strój do ćwiczeń. Chłopaki już gotowi wybiegli na sale. Podążyłem w ich ślady. Stoimy na zbiórce i czekamy na kapitana. Właśnie przyszedł. O nie, zabrał tatusia. Już można dzwonić po karetkę. Trening był okropny. Ledwo żyje normalnie. Chociaż nie ja jeden. Koledzy z drużyny zamiast ćwiczyć uciekli do szatni. Ja też tam na chwilkę poszedłem, ale od razu wróciłem na salę. Dzisiejsze ćwiczenia wcale nie przypominały zwykłego treningu. Chyba trenerowi pomyliły się dyscypliny. Zamiast ręcznej była dziś lekkoatletyka. Wcale nie była lekka. Bieg na 800m, Żut dyskiem, pchanie kulą i skoki przez tyczkę. Wszystko na raz. Po co to jest potrzebne to ja nie wiem. Jak tylko wrócę do domu walę się na łóżko i nie wstanę. Nie no, muszę wstać bo muszę się przecież wykąpać. Chyba nie pójdę spać spocony jak świnia. Tylko za ile dojadę? Może za jakąś godzinkę, może dwie. Znowu trafiłem na tego grata. Jedzie jakieś 20 na godzinę. W tym tempie to ja nigdy nie dojadę. Chyba trzeba w końcu zainwestować w auto, bo długo tak nie pociągnę. Jestem już w domu – w końcu. Jeszcze z godzinę w tej budzie a można by było pogrzeb szykować. Jestem już taki zmęczony, że nawet zadania nie zrobiłem. Umyłem się tylko i walnąłem na łóżko. Już nic mi się dziś nie chce. Najchętniej to bym w ogóle jutro do szkoły nie szedł – ale muszę. Mam klasówkę z matmy, którą muszę zaliczyć aby na koniec roku mieć 4 . Hehe – czwórka. Dla innych marzenie , dla mnie rzeczywistość. Nie wiem jakim cudem mogę mieć „ dobrą „ ocenę. W tamtym roku ledwo 3 było. Ja – nieuk. Taka prawda. Nie wstydzę się tego. Dobra, idę spać. Położyłem się na plecach, ale po chwili przekręciłem się na prawy bok. Po paru minutach zasnąłem. *W szkole. Mamy właśnie przerwę. Stoję sobie w moim punkcie obserwacyjnym – czyli pod oknem na głównym korytarzu. Co mogę robić? Oczywiście obserwować otoczenie. Nie ma nic ciekawego. Oby już zaczęła się lekcja – nie chce mi się tu tak stać. Po 10 minutach zabrzmiał dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy i zajęliśmy swoje miejsca. Mamy teraz język niemiecki. Nauczycielki NIK nie słucha. Gada sama do siebie. No… może 2-3 osoby uważają , ale reszta urządza sobie pogaduszki. Ja również. Z Niemca mam same piątki. Jakim cudem? Przecież całą lekcję przegadam. Otóż na sprawdziany i kartkówki przygotowuję sobie tak zwane „ pomoce naukowe „ – reszta klasy również. Lidka – bo tak ma na imię nauczycielka – chodzi po klasie i widzi że obok kartki ze sprawdzianem na przykład , leży ściąga, nic sobie z tego nie robi. :o Najlepsza nauczycielka w szkole po prostu. Dziś mamy dostać poprawione klasówki, które pisaliśmy w zeszłym tygodniu. No jestem ciekaw co dostanę? Interesujące. Lidzia wyjęła kartki ze swojej torby i zaczęła nam je rozdawać. Piąteczka. Pięknie. Następna do kolekcji. Ciekaw jestem o czym dzisiaj będziemy sobie gadać z chłopakami? Po wpisaniu ocen, które każdy miał takie same, udałem się do ławki kolegów, biorąc po drodze plecak. Usiadłem naprzeciwko nich i wyjąłem plecak na ławkę. Zacząłem szukać mojej komórki. Tak, znalazłem ją dziś rano. Nikt by się nie uwierzył gdzie była. W łazience. Jakim cudem. Otóż, gdy przebierałem się w dniu kiedy ją zgubiłem, zostawiłem ją na pralce. Potem zapomniałem, że ona tam została i tak o to powstała historia o zgubionym telefonie. Ale już nie ważne. Wyjąłem ją z plecaka i włączyłem. Przedtem musiałem ją niestety wyłączyć, ponieważ pisałem klasówkę z matmy. Mam nadzieję że zaliczę. Fajnie by było mieć 4 na koniec roku. I to jeszcze z matematyki! Po włączeniu komórki wszedłem na czata. Przeglądałem. Nawet sporo osób, a pomiędzy nimi Smark? Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem kolegę, który coś tam sobie klika w telefonie. Pewnie piszę z Astrid. Aaaarr … dlaczego ja o niej tyle myślę? Przez przypadek odtworzyłem jej zdjęcie. Jest taka piękna , taka idealna. Marzenie każdego chłopaka. Dlaczego wybrała akurat takiego … takiego Smarka! Taka ślicznotka zasługuję na kogoś 100 razy lepszego od niego. Oczywiście nie mam na myśli mnie… tylko… na przykład… Mieczyk: Eeej – zaczął mnie szturchać. Wyrwałem się z transu. Czkawka: O co chodzi? – wziął moją komórkę i pokazał Śledzikowi. O nie!! Zapomniałem że wyświetliłem sobie zdjęcie Astrid – oddawaj! – wyrwałem z rąk kolegi moją własność. Mieczyk: Uuu , ktoś nam się tu zabujał. Czkawka: Nie prawda … wydaje ci się. Mieczyk: No jasne, to po co oglądasz jej zdjęcia. Czkawka: Tak mi się przez przypadek wyświetliło. Śledzik: To dość długo je podziwiałeś. Czkawka: Oj, chłopaki… dajcie mi spokój. Nauczycielka: Czkawka, jaka jest odpowiedź? – i cisza. Matko przenajświętsza , o co ona pytała? Czkawka: Yyyyy – wszystkie wzroki powędrowały na mnie – aaaa… Nauczycielka: Bardzo dobrze. Plusik za aktywność na lekcji. – że co? Podeszła do biurka i wpisała coś w dziennik – i proszę bardzo, pięć plusików i kolejna piątka z aktywności. – mnie zamurowało. Przecież ja nic nie powiedziałem. Mówiłem że najlepsza nauczycielka w szkole. Śledzik: Coś ty jej powiedział? Czkawka: No właśnie nic. Może wpisała mi minusa. Ale jak, przecież dostałem 5 z aktywności. Mieczyk: Lidzia jest fajna. Czkawka: A pewnie – machnąłem ręką – wpisuję plusiki za nic. Na takie lekcje to ja mogę chodzić. Śledziki: I ściągać pozwala. Mieczyk: Może najlepiej od razu nam wpisać 5 , przecież i tak każdy dostanie taką samą ocenę co zawsze. Czkawka: To idź jej to powiedz. Mieczyk: A sam idź! Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Wszyscy wybiegli z Sali. Mam jeszcze jedną lekcję. Ale potem się będę przejmował. Teraz mam przerwę. Rozdział 3 No to na początek – nie zabijać za rozdział. Już pierwsze zdanie wywołuje odruchy wymiotne. Bardzo ciężko mi było go napisać, ale musiałam. 'Astrid' Wpadłam na pomysł, aby pojechać dziś z Sączysmarkiem na basen. W taki sposób spędzimy więcej czasu razem. Bo ostatnio go trochę zaniedbałam. Muszę mu to wynagrodzić. Gdzieś tu powinien chodzić – muszę go znaleźć. Coś dużo osób na tym korytarzu się plącze, ciekawe o co chodzi. Podsłucham jakąś rozmowę, może się czegoś dowiem. Przecisnęłam się przez tłumy stojące pod oknem. Tam raczej Smarka nie będzie. Raczej nie miesza się w kłótnie. To znaczy, mieszał się – kiedyś. Przed tym jak jeszcze z nim nie chodziłam. Obiecał mi że się zmieni. Ale nie do końca dotrzymał obietnicy. Usłyszałam jakieś krzyki: Mieczyk: Zakochany! Zabujany! – ktoś mu przyłożył dłoń do ust, bo już nic więcej nie zrozumiałam z tych wrzasków. Idę z stąd. Tutaj go nie ma. Ale zaraz. Kto tam… Sączysmark? Stoi pod ścianą i się śmieje. Podeszłam do niego. Astrid: Hej Sączysmark: No hej piękna. – podszedł do mnie i dał mi całusa w policzek. Astrid: Co tu się dzieje? Sączysmark: Mieczyk rozpowiada o nowej parze w szkole tylko, nie wiem jakiej. Astrid: Aaacha. No mniejsza z tym. Mam dla ciebie propozycje. Co myślisz o wypadzie na basen. Dziś po szkole? Sączysmark: No pewnie księżniczko. – objął mnie jedną ręką w pasie i przytulił. – ale tylko we dwoje. Astrid: Yyy… tak tak oczywiście. Sączysmark: Dobrze skarbie. Wpadnę po ciebie o 16. Astrid: Okej. – dałam mu buziaka – ja idę, nie spóźnij się. Sączysmark: Będę punktualnie. Przecisnęłam się przez tłumy i poszłam na drugą część korytarza. Usiadłam naprzeciwko moich przyjaciółek. Heathera: I co? Jedziecie na ten basen? Astrid: Tak, ale sorry. Nie mogę was zabrać. Lara: Dlaczego? Już myślałam że sobie troszkę popływam. Astrid: Przepraszam was dziewczyny. Ostatnio spędzam z nim mniej czasu. Chcę mu to wynagrodzić. Pojedziemy kiedy indziej we trzy. Obiecuję. Lara: Dobra, dobra. Nie musisz nam się tłumaczyć. Rozumiemy… chłopak ważniejszy. Astrid: Nie , nie o to chodzi. Zaniedbałam go. Nie chcę żeby czuł się niepotrzebny. Z wami spędzam aż za wiele czasu. Heathera: Okej. Pojedziemy kiedy indziej. Nie ma sprawy. Astrid: Dziękuję wam kochane. *W domu Astrid Jest już 16 a Smarka nie ma. Zapomniał? Nie, to niemożliwe. Chodziłam po całym domu. Z kuchni do salonu. Z salonu do pokoju. Za pokoju do… dzwonek! Zbiegłam po schodach i udałam się pod drzwi wejściowe. Spojrzałam przez szybę i… ujrzałam mojego chłopaka. Wpuściłam go do środka. Nie zwracał na mnie uwagi tylko zapatrzony był non stop w ten telefon. Astrid: Hej – powiedziałam przygnębionym głosem. Sączysmark: No cześć – nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Co on ma takiego interesującego w tym telefonie że w ogóle mnie nie zauważa. Astrid: Jedziemy? Sączysmark: Tak tak – nadal patrzy się w to dziadostwo. Astrid: Chcesz wyjść?! Sączysmark: No no tak –nie wytrzymałam Astrid: Sączysmark!! – krzyknęłam. Spojrzał na mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi. Sączysmark: Oj, przepraszam – przytulił mnie. Chyba już wie że mnie uraził – przepraszam, to się już więcej nie powtórzy. Astrid: Dobrze. Chodźmy już. Wyszliśmy z domu i kierowaliśmy się w stronę przystanku. Basen jest oddalony od mojego domu jakieś 5 km. Szybko dojedziemy. Czekaliśmy jakieś 5 minut zanim autobus przyjechał. Wsiedliśmy i usiedliśmy na tylnej części busa. Jechaliśmy w ciszy. Nic się nie odzywaliśmy. Oczywiście w obroty poszły nasze komórki. Próbowałam zaglądnąć co robi Sączysmark, ale zasłaniała mi jego ręka. Był taki skupiony. Jego palce non stop chodziły po tym ekranie. Może z kimś piszę? Chyba jestem przewrażliwiona. Muszę się troszkę odprężyć. Autobus się zatrzymał. Wysiedliśmy i udawaliśmy się do budynku. Idę się zarejestrować. W ciągu miesiąca mamy 4 darmowe godziny. Mi zostały jeszcze 2. Wykorzystam je. Dobrze że jest już koniec miesiąca i będą nowe. Po rezerwacji udaliśmy się do szatni. Oczywiście ja do damskiej a Smark do męskiej. Po przebraniu się postanowiłam na niego zaczekać. … No gdzie on jest? Już chyba 10 minut siedzi w tej szatni. Ileż można się przebierać? Ja już jestem szybsza, chociaż jestem dziewczyną. Idę po niego bo mi więcej czasu zejdzie na czekanie niż to pływanie. Uchyliłam drzwi i zobaczyłam Smarka który siedzi na ławce i coś robi na komórce. Ja mu to ustrojstwo zabiorę. Astrid: Sączysmark! Ja już 15 minut na ciebie czekam. Sączysmark: Przepraszam – rzucił telefon do szafki – już możemy iść – wyszliśmy i pokierowaliśmy się na basen. Astrid: Co ty masz w tym telefonie że tak go nie możesz zostawić? Sączysmark: Nic, ja tylko w grę grałem. Potem ci pokarzę. Astrid: Dobrze – i tak mu nie wierzę. Coś mi tu nie gra. Ja i tak się wszystkiego dowiem. Ale na razie troszkę popływam. Na basenie jesteśmy już z jakąś godzinkę. Jeszcze pół godziny i musimy wychodzić. Sączysmark pływał sobie koło mnie. Nie jest taki dobry jak ja , ale najgorszy też nie jest. Rozmawialiśmy sobie o wszystkim i o niczym. Wyjaśnił mi dlaczego spędzał tyle czasu przy komórce. Otóż chciał pobić rekord w Subwey Surf, a na to potrzeba troszkę czasu. Właśnie przed chwilą otworzyli zjeżdżalnie. Będzie czynna tylko przez 15 minut więc trzeba korzystać. Pociągnęłam Smarka za rękę i zaczęłam iść w stronę zjeżdżalni. Sączysmark: Nie nie nie , tylko nie to. – zaczął zwalniać. Astrid: Co, boisz się? Sączysmark: Nie że się boję tylko… nie mam ochoty. Jak dla mnie 2 godziny w wodzie to za dużo. Astrid: Nie pękaj. Przejedziemy się parę razy, troszkę popływamy i pójdziemy. Sączysmark: Okej, ale tylko 3 razy. – powiedział stanowczo. Astrid: Dobra. Nie marnujmy czasu. Chodź. – pociągnęłam go w stronę schodów prowadzących do wejścia na zjeżdżalnie. Za pierwszym razem zjechaliśmy razem. Za drugim osobno, a za trzecim znowu razem. Sączysmark wyszedł z basenu. Astrid : Nie że fajnie? Sączysmark: Tak, super. Ja idę jeszcze na duży basen. Astrid: Dobra, idź. Ja jeszcze troszkę pozjeżdżam. Gdy poszedł, ja udałam się na górę. Jest zielone światło. Wskoczyłam do rury i się położyłam. Mogłabym tak jechać w nieskończoność. To mnie odpręża. Znika wszystko. Zamknęłam oczy. Nagle poczułam że znalazłam się pod wodą. Wynurzyłam się i przetarłam oczy. Ratownik zamkną już zjeżdżalnie. Skoda. Jeszcze raz bym się przejechała. Z pod wyjazdu podpłynęłam na otwartą przestrzeń. Usiadłam na schodkach i zaczęłam się rozglądać. Nigdzie nie widzę Sączysmarka. Poszedł sobie już? Ile ja tu jestem? Wyszłam z wody i podeszłam do czytnika. Przyłożyłam zegarek do niego i okazało się że ostało mi 10 minut. Muszę już iść do szatni się przebrać. Podeszłam do mojej szafki i wyciągnęłam ubrania i plecak. Udałam się do przebieralni. Przebrałam i wytarłam się szybko i wyszłam na korytarz. Muszę jeszcze wysuszyć włosy. Niby nie są takie mokre, ale lepiej wysuszyć. Bo jak mnie jeszcze zawieje to będę chora. Podeszłam do suszarek i zaczęłam suszyć XD. Po pięciu minutach miałam suche. Wzięłam swoje rzeczy i udałam się do wyjścia. Ale zaraz.. gdzie jest Sączysmark? Zaczęłam się rozglądać. Nigdzie go nie widzę. Może już poszedł? Ale na pewno nie. Musi tu gdzieś być. Nie zostawił by mnie tutaj. Może jest w sklepiku, albo toalecie. Trzeba sprawdzić. Najpierw udałam się do sklepu. Nie ma. To na 100 jest w WC. Szybko pokierowałam się w tamtą stronę. Szłam szybkim krokiem, ale po chwili zaczęłam zwalniać, aż w końcu się całkiem zatrzymałam. To co zobaczyłam zwaliło mnie z nóg. Pod wejściem do ubikacji stoi Sączysmark z jakąś paniusią i się obściskuje. Jak on może? To ja poświęcam dla niego mój cenny czas, a ten umawia się z jakimiś kobitkami za moimi plecami. O nie… nie ujdzie mu to na sucho. To koniec! Nie dam sobie więcej mydlić oczu. Ruszyłam w ich stronę. Chyba mnie zauważył. Sączysmark: Astrid! Ja to wyjaśnię… - nie zdążył już nic więcej powiedzieć bo dostał ode mnie „ z liścia „ Astrid: Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Że będziesz się spotykać z innymi za moimi plecami?! Myślisz że jestem taka głupia?! I pewnie to z nią pisałaś przez ten cały czas, a nie grałaś w jakąś gównianą grę! Sączysmark: Nie to nie tak jak myślisz. – chciał mnie chwycić za rękę ale mu na to nie pozwoliłam. Astrid: Nie dotykaj mnie! Sączysmark: Astrid… - podszedł do mnie. Astrid: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! – odrzuciłam się i pobiegłam w stronę wyjścia. Spojrzałam jeszcze przez ramię i zobaczyłam że dostało mu się jeszcze raz. Tym razem od tej dziewczyny. I dobrze mu tak. Nauczy się szacunku. Wyszłam z budynku i kierowałam się w stronę przystanku. O, akurat przyjechał autobus. Zaczęłam biec aby zdążyć. Sączysmark: Aaastriiid!!! Przyśpieszyłam. Wskoczyłam do autobusu właśnie w tedy kiedy już miał odjeżdżać. Na szczęście Smark nie zdążył. Usiadłam na tylnej części autokaru. Zaczęłam myśleć. Jak on mógł? Dlaczego? Już mnie nie kocha? Myślałam że nasz związek jest stabilny, a tu takie coś. Może ma słabszy okres w swoim życiu? Może ja mu już nie wystarczam? Jest tyle pytań… a ani jednej odpowiedzi. Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Zostać z nim… po tym co mi zrobił? Nie wiem. To boli. Pierwszy raz w życiu… straciłam osobę którą… kochałam? No właśnie, kochałam go? Przecież byłam z nim tak jakby Tylko na pokaz. Już sama nie wiem. Na pewno mu tego tak szybko nie wybaczę. A czy w ogóle wybaczę? Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Czy jest tego wart? Zranił mnie… i to bardzo. Nie jestem rzeczą którą można sobie pomiatać albo rzucić w kąt. Jestem człowiekiem i mam uczucia. On też je ma i rozsądek chyba też posiada. I rozum. Więc chyba wiedział co robi? Więc to była zamierzona decyzja. Doskonale wiedział jak to może się skończyć. O nie … nie wybaczę mu tego. Nie ma nawet mowy! Wiedział co robi i mógł to przewidzieć. Ale ja jestem głupia. Jeszcze przed chwilą myślałam że może mu wybaczę. NIE ! Nie ma takiej opcji! Jestem zła, wkurzona. Nigdy więcej nie dam sobą rządzić. Skończyło się to dobre. Koniec! Buzuje we mnie zła energia. Chce mi się krzyczeć! Chce coś rozwalić! Muszę się opanować. Nie jestem sama. Wokół mnie jest mnóstwo ludzi. Oni mi pomogą. Nie zostanę sama. Mam rodzinę, przyjaciół. Oni mnie zrozumią. Szkoda że nie mam teraz przy sobie Lary i Heathery. Na pewno by mnie pocieszyły, powiedziały miłe słowo. Już się chyba uspokoiłam. Teraz bym się najchętniej rozpłakała. Nie chcę w sobie ukrywać tych emocji. To strasznie wyczerpujące. Czuję się, jakbym dopiero wróciła z biegu. Takiego długiego. Gdzie było pełno przeszkód, które trzeba było omijać aby się nie przewrócić. Nie wiem czy się przewróciłam. Jeśli tak to się podniosłam, albo nadal podnoszę. Jest mi źle. Położyłabym się teraz w moim łóżku i zasnęła. Żeby odpocząć? Czy żeby przeczekać ten huragan który jest w mojej głowie? Ale czego ja się spodziewałam od życia. Że będzie łatwo? Że będzie jak w bajce? Życie nie było i nigdy nie będzie łatwe. To jego urok. Trzeba go przeżyć jak najlepiej tylko potrafimy i nie martwić się rzeczami które nie wychodzą. Jeszcze wiele nie wyjdzie. Jeszcze będzie dużo problemów z którymi przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. To dopiero początek, a ja już rozpaczam. To nie jest koniec świata. Może i mi to wyjdzie na dobre? Kto to wie? Nikt nie wie. Musimy sobie radzić. Sami, czy z kimś. Nie ważne. To już od nas zależy. Ja na pewno mam osoby na których znajdę oparcie i sobie poradzę. Jestem silna. Jestem mocna. Dam radę… matko, ale ja rozpaczam! Jakby był koniec świata i wszyscy poumierali. A to tylko zerwanie. Pffff… ludzie mają większe problemy. Nie będę się użalać nad sobą, tylko zacznę żyć na nowo. Jakby nic nie było. – z tą myślą wróciłam do domu. Weszłam do mojego pokoju i walnęłam się na łóżko. Muszę odpocząć. Za wiele wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Rozdział 4 'Czkawka' Kolejny dzień. I kolejne lekcje. Mam już tego dość. Chciałbym już skończyć z tą całą nauką. Ale końca nie widać. Niestety – to mój obowiązek. Tak jak rodzice muszą pracować ja muszę się uczyć. Chociaż jakby tak na to spojrzeć to siedzenie w szkole jest 100 razy lepsze od siedzenia w pracy. No może trochę przesadziłem. Tak 60 – 70 razy lepsze. Bo w końcu w szkole jak i w pracy mamy kolegów, z którymi możemy porozmawiać, mamy przerwy, ale to nie to. W szkole jest większy luz i możemy robić prawie wszystko. Podkreślam PRAWIE. No ale co ja się będę na tym rozwodził. Trzeba to przecierpieć i koniec. Nie cofniemy ani nie przyśpieszymy czasu. Płynie swoim tempem i nic z tym nie zrobimy. Wszedłem właśnie do autobusu i szukałem Śledzika. Trochę łatwiej się w nim zorientować jak jest mniej miejsc siedzących niż stojących. Przynajmniej dla mnie, bo wsiadam na trzecim przystanku od stacji, to jeszcze wtedy nie ma tak wiele ludzi. Jest – siedzi za szybą od drugiego wyjścia. Szybko do niego podszedłem i usiadłem obok. Czkawka: Hej. Śledzik: No hej zakochańcu. Czkawka: Przestaniecie z tym w końcu. Śledzik: No wiesz… przestaniemy kiedy będzie już twoja. Czkawka: Wiecie doskonale, że nigdy by się tak nie stało. Ona chodzi ze Smarkiem. Nie zerwała by z nim dla mnie. Pomyśl logicznie. Śledzik: No właśnie myślę – powiedział z fascynacją – Ona go nie kocha, chodzi z nim tylko dla popularności. Człowieku, zawalcz o nią. Czkawka: Śledzik, już coś powiedziałem. Nie będę o nikogo walczył OKEJ? – powiedziałem stanowczo. Śledzik: Ja ci tylko dobrze radzę. Czkawka: Cieszę się, ale ja dam sobie radę. – i na tym rozmowa się skończyła. Oparłem się wygodnie o siedzenie i włożyłem słuchawki do uszu. Puściłem muzykę. Jechaliśmy tak z 2 minuty, aż zatrzymaliśmy się na przystanku na którym zazwyczaj wsiada Astrid. Ale tym razem jej nie było. Może nie idzie do szkoły? Kto to wie? A tak w ogóle to po co ja jaj tak wypatruję? Jestem dziwny. Nikt mnie nie ogarnie. Jechaliśmy tak jeszcze z 15 – 20 minut, aż dojechaliśmy do szkoły. Wyskoczyłem z autobusu i pokierowałem się w stronę budynku. Pierwsza lekcja – Polski. Da się przetrwać. Przynajmniej nauczycielka mówi interesująco. Usiadłem w ławce ze Śledzikiem. Zaczęła się lekcja. *3 godziny później Teraz jest najdłuższa przerwa. Tak jak zawsze stoję pod oknem i obserwuję. Tym razem stoją ze mną także Mieczyk i Śledzik. Jeden po jednej stronie, a drugi po drugiej. Nie odstępują mnie teraz na krok. Niestety wiem czemu. To zaczyna się robić irytujące. Nie dają mi spokoju po wpadce z tym zdjęciem. Staram się unikać tego tematu, ale mi to nie wychodzi. Już przez dłuższy czas patrzę się w podłogę. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na te wszystkie twarze. Mieczyk zaczął mnie szturchać w bok. Czkawka: O co chodzi? – zapytałem w końcu. Mieczyk: Patrz – pokazał wzrokiem za drzwi od klasy. Wyszła z nich blondynka. To Astrid? Przecież nie było jej rano w autobusie. Może ktoś ją podwiózł. Zamknęła drzwi i już chciała iść, ale zatrzymał ją Sączysmark. Co jest? Odrzuciła jego dłoń i popatrzyła się na niego spojrzeniem które mrozi krew w żyłach. Co się pomiędzy nimi stało? Rozmawiają. Trzeba coś podsłuchać. To nie będzie takie proste. Gwar na tym korytarzu jak nie wiem. Każdy się drze. No trudno. Trzeba się skupić tylko na ich rozmowie. Astrid: Czego chcesz? Sączysmark: Astriś, przepraszam. Błagam, wybacz mi? Astrid: Zapomnij! Nie po tym co mi zrobiłeś. Sączysmark: Ale skarbie, to nie tak jak myślisz. Ja tylko… Astrid: Po pierwsze, nie mów do mnie skarbie! Po drugie, nie wybaczę ci. Możesz sobie wracać do tej twojej dziewoi. Sączysmark: Ale Astrid. Posłuchaj mnie. Astrid: Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Nie rozumiesz, nie jestem już z tobą. Że co? Zerwała z nim? Czkawka: Tak! Mieczyk: Co tak? Czkawka: Yyyy… nic nic – ale wtopa. Ale co tam. Tak! Zerwała z nim. W końcu. Ale zaraz, z czego ja się cieszę? Z jej nieszczęścia. Przecież ona teraz cierpi. Z tego co się dowiedziałem z tej rozmowy, to Sączysmark ją zdradził z jakąś inną dziewczyną. No bo jak można inaczej zrozumieć „ wracaj do tej twojej dziewoi” . To jednoznaczne. Zdradził ją, a ona to zobaczyła. Nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać jak to przyjęła. Ale Smark jest głupi. Zostawiła go najlepsza dziewczyna w szkole. Należało mu się. Nie musi zawsze mieć wszystkiego. I tak ma za dużo. Znowu mnie ktoś dźga w bok. O co im chodzi? Czkawka: No czego chcecie? Śledzik: Ty już doskonale wiesz o co nam chodzi. Mieczyk: Stary, laska wolna! Zawalcz o nią. Śledzik: Właśnie. Hehe. Dobrze ci mówiłem w autobusie. Mieczyk: Nie możesz zmarnować takiej szansy. Może się już nie powtórzyć. Śledzik: Wiesz że każdy się teraz na nią żuci. Możesz czasem nie zdążyć. Czkawka: Dobra. Dobra chłopaki. Dajcie już spokój. Mieczyk: My ci tylko chcemy pomóc. Czkawka: Nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy. Śledzik: czyli jednak się zdecydowałeś? Czkawka: Aaaaarrrrrr. Mieczyk: Dobra Śledzik. Starczy już bo widzisz że nam chłopak zaraz wybuchnie – popatrzyłem się na niego gniewnym spojrzeniem – no widzisz. Zaraz nas przez to okno wyrzuci. Czkawka: Mogę to zrobić? Chcesz? Mieczyk: Jakbyś to zrobił, nie dowiedziałbyś się o nowinie jaką mam ci do powiedzenia. Czkawka: No ciekawość mnie zżera, wiesz? Mieczyk: Otóż w sobotę jest dyskoteka. Czkawka: Serio? Mieczyk: Mówiłem że go to zainteresuję? – zwrócił się do Śledzika. Czkawka: Co? Nie. Śledzik: Pffff… W sobotę dyskoteka? To super. Tak sobie myślę i chłopaki mają rację. Astrid jest wolna i mogę to wykorzystać. Ale ona przecież się mną zainteresuje. Kto by poleciał na takie chuchro jak ja? No dobra. Może przesadzam. Może i jestem chudy ale mam w sobie to coś. Gram w ręczną. Trenuje. Nie jestem taki zły. Może akurat się uda. Tylko jak to zrobić? Przecież ona mnie nie zauważa. Może wyleje na siebie sok? Wtedy to każdy będzie się na mnie gapił. I wyjdę na pośmiewisko. Nie, trzeba coś innego wymyśleć. Może po prostu zagadać? Nie, to też zły pomysł. Wszystko złe. No trudno. Trzeba zaryzykować. 'Astrid' Co ten Sączysmark sobie myśli? Ze po tym co mi zrobił będę chciała jeszcze z nim rozmawiać?! On chyba nie wie co robi? Jeszcze ma odwagę przychodzić do mnie i błagać o litość. To się robi śmieszne. Skończyłam ten rozdział raz na zawsze i nie zacznę go na nowo. Musi się z tym pogodzić. Mógł się dwa razy zastanowić zanim coś zrobi. Teraz ma! Ostatnie co jest potrzebne to jego przeprosiny. Niech sobie je wsadzi w …. No!!! Znowu się zdenerwowałam. On bawi się moimi nerwami. Nie chce go oglądać. Ale muszę, nie da się go unikać w nieskończoność. Przecież chodzimy do tej samej szkoły. Dobrze że nie klasy. Gdybym musiała go widywać jeszcze na lekcjach to bym nie wytrzymała. Na przerwach mi wystarczy. Ale już koniec z nim. Za bardzo się przejmuję. Właśnie weszłam do domu. Nie chce mi się iść do pokoju. Zostanę w salonie. Rzuciłam plecak na sofę i sama na niej usiadłam. Włączyłam telewizor i przeskakiwałam kanały. Nic nie ma w tym pudle. Chyba zaraz zacznę bajki oglądać. Nadal przewijałam kanały. Natrafiłam na mój ulubiony serial – Na dobre i na złe. Chciałabym kiedyś zostać lekarzem. Niestety to marzenie się nie spełni. Aby nim zostać trzeba się bardzo dobrze uczyć, skończyć dobrą szkołę i pójść na studia. Ja niestety nie uczę się za dobrze. Tak.. a po drugie chodzę do szkoły muzyczno- sportowej. Ja to mam szczęście. Dopiero co włączyłam serial, a już się skończył. Nie będę oglądać telewizji. Może sprawdzę co słychać na facebooku. Włączyłam laptopa. Weszłam na mój profil i coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Mam strasznie dużo powiadomień. O co chodzi? Kliknęłam na jedno z nich i doznałam szoku. Ktoś napisał mi na tablicy mnóstwo wiadomości. Ooo nie! To Sączysmark! Czy on nie może odpuścić ? Zaczęłam czytać te bzdety. „ Astriś, kochanie, ja nie chciałem to jej wina” , „ Myszko, kocham cię” , „Nie zostawiaj mnie” , „ Proszę, zacznijmy od nowa” , „ Nie wytrzymam bez ciebie ani minuty dłużej” . On mnie kiedyś do grobu zaprowadzi. Czy on ma mózg. Nie wie co to znaczy NIE! Pffff… chociaż, muszę przyznać, dobrze to sobie zaplanował. Ale to na mnie nie działa. Nie ważne ile by mi tego pisał. Nie ważne ile by mnie przepraszał. Ja mu tego nie wybaczę. Może inne by wybaczyły, ale nie ja. Może i straciłam popularność, sławę… ale co ja gadam. Już jej nie stracę. Zyskałam to dzięki niemu. Nie jest mi już potrzebny. Ale co ja mam mu odpisać na to wszystko? Najlepiej nic. Tylko napisze do niego na czacie. Astrid: Czyś ty na głowę upadł? Sączysmark: Nie, ja po porostu chcę cię odzyskać. Co mam jeszcze zrobić? Astrid: Nic nie musisz robić! Ja już do ciebie nie wrócę! Sączysmark: Ale myszko, ja cię kocham! Astrid: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Sączysmark: Ja i tak nie odpuszczę! Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz moja! – tego się troszkę przestraszyłam. Co on chce zrobić? Zaczynam się niepokoić. Co odpisać? Jeszcze bardziej się wścieknie. Ale ja do niego nie wrócę! Nie kocham go! Nie będę z kimś z przymusu. Najlepiej będzie jak usunę go ze znajomych. Ale to mi nic nie da. On ma mój numer. Muszę go jakoś skasować. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Za bardzo się przejmuję. Znowu. On chce mnie tak tylko nastraszyć żebym zmieniła zdanie. Nie dam się. Jestem nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson. Poradzę sobie z tym typkiem. Już nie raz miałam z takimi do czynienia. Jakby nie patrzeć, jestem najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, a chłopcy są bardzo nachalni. Trzeba sobie radzić z takimi jak on. Rozdział 5 'Czkawka' Next jest :* będzie na początku parę powtórzeń , ale tak miało być jakby co :D Lekcje minęły nawet spoko. Teraz jestem na sali gimnastycznej. Pomagam organizatorom dyskoteki przystroić salę. Głównie to pompuje balony, ale mam jeszcze jedno zajęcie, które bardzo mi się podoba. Obserwuję Astrid. Też pomaga. Stoi na drabinie i wiesza balony. Tylko szkoda że nie moje. Ja podaje je Mieczykowi. Blondynka jest niedaleko mnie, tak z 3 metry może, chyba mnie nie widzi. I dobrze. Nie spuszczam jej z oka. Każdy ruch jaki wykonuje, wykonuje z gracją. Jej uśmiech jest taki piękny. Staje się coraz szerszy. Tak sobie na nią patrzę i myślę. Ja ( z tego co wiem ) najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole + Ona ( to fakt ) najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w szkole = najlepsza para w szkole. Chyba poprawne równanie. I tak sobie myślę, chyba realne. Za dużo myślę, a za mało robię. Cały ja. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Mieczyka. Mieczyk: Czkawka! No szybciej weź pompuj te balony. Czkawka: Yyy… już już i spuściłem ją z oka. Muszę nadrobić to pompowanie, to sobie jeszcze popatrzę. Napompowałem dziesięć i powoli podawałem je koledze. Zerknąłem na Astrid. Wiesza żółtego. Powinna sobie przestawić tą drabinę bo chyba nie sięga. Zaczęła się chwiać. Zaraz spadnie! Poślizgnęła się. Rzuciłem wszystko co miałem w ręku i podbiegłem do spadającej dziewczyny. Złapałem ją w ostatnim momencie. Miała zamknięte oczy, ale od razu je otworzyła. Popatrzyła się na mnie a ja na nią. W jej pięknych błękitnych oczach odbijały się moje. Miała zawieszane ręce na mojej szyi. Powoli ją odstawiłem. Patrzyła się nadal na mnie i trzymała ręce na moim karku, ale po chwili je zabrała. Astrid: Dziękuję. Czkawka: Nie ma za co. Uważaj na przyszłość. Astrid: Dobrze, dzięki – odwróciła się i wzięła się do pracy, a ja stałem sparaliżowany. Co tu się przed chwilą stało? Uratowałem moją najpiękniejszą przed niemiłym zetknięciem z parkietem. Co tak stoję jak ciele? Trzeba jeszcze coś pogadać! Nie mogę zmarnować takiej szansy. Czkawka: A powiedz? Idziesz na dyskotekę? – odwróciła się w moją stronę i się uśmiechnęła. Ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech, bo co miałem zrobić. Podeszła do mnie za odległość 80 cm, bo przedtem była tak jakoś 2 metry ode mnie. Astrid: Tak – uśmiechnęła się ponownie i zaśmiała – a czemu pytasz? Czkawka: A tak jakoś – co ja gadam! – ja, ja też idę –powiedziałem dumnie. Astrid: To super – powiedziała nadal rozbawionym tonem. Czkawka: Taaak. To ja… ja już pójdę. – potknąłem się o skrzynkę z narzędziami. ( nie wiem jak to się piszę ) – Ja ciamajda. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na nią i zobaczyłem rozbawienie na jej twarzy. Pomachałem jej jeszcze odchodząc w kierunku miejsca w którym pracowałem przed interwencją. Ale ja jestem głupi. Tak się skompromitować?! Ja to nigdy nie mam szczęścia do podrywów. Jednym słowem – porażka. Po całej linii dałem ciała z tą skrzynką. Ale za to udało mi się porozmawiać z Astrid… i uratować ją z opresji. Z tego jestem zadowolony. Ale ta rozmowa to, to w ogóle nie można nazwać rozmową. Pewnie pomyślała sobie że jestem nienormalny. Ja po prostu spanikowałem. Nike mogłem tak po prostu ją zostawić spokoju. Musiałem jakoś zagadać i co z tego wyszło … klapa. Teraz to już na pewno mnie nie zechce. Ale ja nie odpuszczę. Przynajmniej do tej chwili aż sobie kogoś nie znajdzie. Bo nie uwierzę w to, że chłopaki ją nie podrywają. Przecież przed chwilą miał tu miejsce „ podryw tygodnia” po prostu. Potknięcie się o skrzynkę. Nie no – ja już określeń na to nie mam. Tego podrywem nie można było nazwać , to raczej było… sam nie wiem. Trudno stwierdzić. O… to było coś w stylu podlizania się. Tak. To jest prawidłowe określenie mojego zachowania. No trudno. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Dobrze, że przynajmniej tak to się dla mnie skończyło. Dobrze, że mnie nie spławiła. To by był dopiero cyrk. Chłopak ratuje ją przed upadkiem, a ta go jeszcze odsyła z kwitkiem. Hehe. Dobrze że tak się nie stało. Przyszedłem do mojego stanowiska pracy i od razu zostałem zasypany pytaniami. Mieczyk: Co to miało być? Czkawka: No co? Uratowałem ją od zetknięcia z podłogą. Przestępstwo? Mieczyk: No nie. Skąd. Tylko… ty? Czkawka: Co w tym dziwnego. Ty byś zrobił to samo gdybyś był na moim miejscu. Mieczyk: A skąd wiesz? –popatrzyłem się na niego spojrzeniem mówiącym „serio” ? – No dobra. Wygrałeś. Ale człowieku ty żeś się tylko przed nią skompromitował. Czkawka: No wiem. Głupia skrzynka – dodałem cicho. Mieczyk: No głupia, głupia. Ale chodziarz z nią trochę pogadałeś. Czkawka: Jak to można nazwać rozmową to ja jestem Lidką. Mieczyk: No to jesteś Lidką. – pokręciłem głową. Czkawka: Przecież to było podlizanie! Mieczyk: Ja tam sądzę inaczej. Chcę żebyś wiedział, że ja i Śledzik ci bardzo mocno kibicujemy. Śledzik: Właśnie – dołączył nie wiadomo z kąt do nas Śledzik. Czkawka: Świetnie chłopaki. Cieszę się niezmiernie. Mieczyk: I my również. – przewróciłem oczami wróciłem do swojej pracy. Mieczyk wyszedł na drabinę i nadal przypinał balony. Spojrzałem ukradkiem na Astrid. Łał. Spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła, ja również. Muszę ją jakoś zdobyć. Ale jak? Pierwsza rzecz załatwiona – rozmowa. Jak to coś nazywają chłopaki. Co dalej? Nie wiem. Wymyśli się coś w domu. Teraz dokończę to co zacząłem. Czyli pompowanie. Specjalny dedyk dla Paulinki - jeśli przeczytasz to będziesz wiedziała o co chodzi :p ♥ *W domu Wróciłem do domu po 16. Musiałem zostać dłużej w szkole, ponieważ było jeszcze dużo roboty, a nie było ochotników. Przynajmniej dostanę uwagę pozytywną za pomoc w przygotowaniach. Trzeba ich trochę nazbierać do końca roku bo pozytywne zachowanie mi nie wyjdzie. Mam sporo negatywnych. Nauczyciele się na mnie uwzięli. Co złego to zawsze ja. Ktoś popisał ławkę - ja. Ktoś naśmiecił na korytarzu - ja. Ktoś złamał krzesło - ja. Ktoś zatkał kible w toalecie - też ja. No wszystko ja! Nigdy mi nie uwierzą tylko będą wmawiać że jestem chuliganem i szkolnym przestępcom. Zaczyna mnie to powoli denerwować. Oczywiście nie jestem taki święty. Mam na kącie parę arcydzieł namalowanych na ławkach. Ale za takie cudeńka to ja powinienem pochwałę dostać a nie ochrzan. No trudno. Tacy już są nauczyciele w mojej szkole. Ale już koniec ze szkołą. Właśnie zaczął się długo oczekiwany weekend. Trzeba go jakoś wykorzystać. Zacznę od jutrzejszej dyskoteki. Muszę naprawić to co zepsułem. To nie będzie takie proste. Skompromitowałem się przed nią. No ale, jakby nie patrzeć uratowałem przed upadkiem. Powinna być mi wdzięczna. No ale... czy tak jest? Może mam jeszcze jakieś szanse. Jakby ją tu poderwać i nie oberwać? Jest w ogóle jakiś sposób.? Trudno stwierdzić. Ciekawy jestem, jak to się stało że Smark został jej chłopakiem? Musiało jej wtedy strasznie odbić żeby się na to zgodzić. Ale nie oceniam jej. To była jej decyzja, którą teraz pewnie żałuję. No ale... nie wtrącam się w ich związek. Były - związek. Muszę sobie skombinować jakiś naprawdę dobry plan. Ale... jaki? Nie chce mi się myśleć, a nie mogę sobie tak po prostu do niej podejść i powiedzieć że mi się podoba. Wyśmieje mnie. Nie wiem co mam zrobić. Może poprosić ją do tańca? No jasne! Ale ja jestem tępy. Że dopiero teraz na to wpadłem. Przecież to będzie dyskoteka, czyli tańce. Poproszę ją jak będzie leciała jakaś ładna piosenka. Tylko żeby mnie nie odrzuciła. Tego najbardziej się boję. Ale nie ma co siać niepotrzebnej paniki. Zabawa jest dopiero jutro. Przygotuję się. Mam dużo czasu. O nie! Przypomniałem sobie, że jurto mam jeszcze lekcje skrzypiec. Kiedy ja zdążę się ogarnąć? Halo... Czkawka, wyluzuj. Nie jesteś jakąś panienką, która będzie sobie godzinę włoski układać. Oj tam, przeczeszę się, wykąpię, ubiorę i gotowe. Raptem pół godziny. Zdążę spokojnie. Dyskoteka zaczyna się o 18, a zajęcia mam o 12. Dwie godziny grania - to w domu będę o 14:30 , bo jeszcze dojazd. Oooo... dużo czasu. Niepotrzebne zamieszanie. Łooach - ziewnąłem - jestem zmęczony. Spojrzałem na zegarek - 19. A tam. Dziś położę się troszkę wcześniej spać. To był pracowity dzień. Muszę jeszcze tylko zjeść kolację i się wykąpać. Szybko to zrobię. Zszedłem na dół do kuchni. Zastałem rodziców siedzących przy stole. Jedli kolację. Ja podszedłem do lodówki i wyciągnąłem z niej mleko. Zrobię sobie owsiankę. Dawno jej nie jadłem. Przyrządziłem sobie kolację i usiadłem na przeciwko rodziców. Chyba muszę im powiedzieć że idę na zabawę. Czkawka: Yyy... - przełknąłem to co miałem w ustach - jutro mam dyskotekę w szkole. Valka: Idziesz? Czkawka: Pewnie że idę. Stoick: A zaprosiłeś może jakąś dziewczynę? - zakrztusiłem się. Czkawka: Że co? Nie! Valka: Dlaczego? Czkawka: Bo żadna by ze mną nie poszła. Valka: A skąd wiesz, może tylko czekają aż je zaprosisz? Czkawka: Taa, jasne. Valka: Przecież oglądają się za tobą. Czy może się mylę? Czkawka: A ja nie wiem. Nie oglądam się za dziewczynami. Stoick: Uważaj bo ci uwierzę. - mówił to biorąc kanapkę do ust. Czkawka: Ooo Torze - przewróciłem oczami. Oni nigdy nie rozszumią że nie interesują mnie dziewczyny?! Oj, bo Astrid to nie to samo. Ale inne. Nie podobają mi się. Tylko Astrid. Ale nikt więcej. Starałem się już nie patrzeć na rodziców, ale te ich uśmieszki nie da się nie zobaczyć. Śmiali się do siebie i tylko paraliżowali mnie wzrokiem. Czułem na sobie ich spojrzenia. Że nie dadzą mi spokoju! Zjadłem pośpiesznie i udałem się do łazienki. Wziąłem prysznic i wróciłem do pokoju. Wsunąłem się pod kołdrę. Jestem zmęczony. Zgasiłem światło i ułożyłem się w najbardziej wygodnej dla mnie pozycji, czyli na prawym boku. Po chwili zasnąłem. Rozdział 6 'Czkawka' Rano obudziły mnie krzyki moich rodziców. Darli się w niebo głosy. Czego oni chcą o tak wczesnej porze. Popatrzyłem na godzinę i wstałem jak oparzony. Już 11? Jakim cudem?! Przecież przed chwilą kładłem się spać. Czasami tak mam, że nie pamiętam kiedy zasnąłem i jaki miałem sen. Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić. No trudno. Trzeba się zbierać. Do wyjazdu zostało zaledwie pół godziny. Ubrałem się, przeczesałem włosy, wziąłem skrzypce i zszedłem na dół. Stoick : No ileż można spać? Czkawka : No przepraszam, ale znowu nie pamiętam kiedy zasnąłem. Valka : Dobrze już. Zjedz śniadanie i jedziemy. Wszedłem do kuchni i ujrzałem leżące na stole kanapki. Pewnie są dla mnie, bo niby dla kogo? Usiadłem i zacząłem spożywać poranny posiłek. Gdy skończyłem odłożyłem tależ do zlewu i udałam się do salonu. Czekali tam na mnie rodzice. Czkawka: Już możemy jechać - poinformowałem ich, a oni od razu udali się do ganku. Ubrałam się, wziąłem potrzebne rzeczy i wyszedłem z domu. Po chwili z garażu wyjechał czarny mercedes. Wsiadłem i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Pojechałbym autobusem, ale tata ma do załatwienia jakąś sprawę w urzędzie i przy okazji mnie podwiezie na lekcję, a mamę do galerii. Znowu jej się za marzył nowy żakiet. Po co jej tego tyle jak i tak chodzi w jednym i tym samym. Chyba po to, aby się koleżanką pochwalić. Nie ogarniam niektórych spraw. Po około 30 minutach dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Wysiadłem z auta i poprosiłem tatę żeby przyjechał po mnie za 2 godziny. Odjechał. Wziąłem swoje skrzypce i podszedłem do przejścia dla pieszych. Nic nie jedzie - idę. Nagle coś przemknęło mi przed oczami. Upadłem na asfalt. Auto się zatrzymało i wysiadł z niego jakiś mężczyzna. Mężczyzna: Nic się panu nie stało? - powiedział zatroskanym głosem. Czkawka: Jak jedziesz człowieku! - odparłem ostro. Mężczyzna: Przepraszam, wyjechałem z za zakrętu i cię nie zauważyłem. Czkawka: Dobra - wstałem - patrz na drogę, a nie na niewiadomo co! Mężczyzna:Dobrze, dobrze. A nic ci się nie stało? Czkawka: Nie, wszystko jest okej. - powiedziałem spokojniej. Mężczyzna: Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Muszę już jechać. Do widzenia. - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię wsiadając do samochodu. Czkawka: Do widzenia - powiedziałem cicho. Przeszedłem na drugą stronę jezdni i pokierowałem się w stronę budynku, w którym ma odbyć się lekcja. Ale naskoczyłem na niego. Pewnie mnie nie zauważył wyjeżdżając z tego zakrętu, a do niego z zarzutami. Ale nie powiem... przestraszyłem się. Hehe. W jednej sekundzie całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Powinienem go przeprosić. Ale pewnie już się więcej nie spotkamy. Wszedłem do pomieszczenia i ujrzałem mojego nauczyciela. Gra w jakimś zespole, ale nie pamiętam nazwy. Jakiś mało znany.Przywitałem się z nim: Czkawka: Dzień dobry Pyskacz - pewnie sobie pomyślicie, dlaczego zwracam się do niego po imieniu, przecież to jest dla mnie obcy człowiek. Otóż nie taki obcy. Co prawda widuję go tylko na lekcjach, ale to mój bliski przyjaciel. Na lekcje do niego chodzę od 5 lat i tak nie umiem za dobrze grać. Powód- zamiast mnie uczyć, żali mi się. No nie powiem - ja też. Ciekawe o czym mi dziś opowie? Ja już mam temat na rozmowę, a nawet dwa! Pyskacz jest spoko. Zawsze mi pomoże, doradzi, wysłucha mnie gdy mam mu coś do powiedzenia. Jest dobrym znajomym mojej mamy. Cieszę się że go poznałem. Pyskacz: No cześć Czkawka - powiedział uśmiechnięty muzyk. Czkawka: Widzę że humorek dopisuje. Pyskacz: Tak ci powiem że nawet tak. Ale mam dla ciebie nowinę - powiedział uradowany. Czkawka: No ciekawe jaką? - przewróciłem oczami. Te jego wiadomości które co lekcje mi przekazuje są zawsze identyczne. No chyba że w końcu znalazł sobie jakąś panienkę. To by była nowina. A tak to! Jestem ciekawy co tym razem sobie... Pyskacz: ... kupiłem sobie nowe skrzypce. - no i... tego się właśnie spodziewałem. Wyciągną nowo kopiony instrument z pudełka. Czkawka: No łał! Kolejne skrzypce! I czego ja się spodziewałem. - dodałem cicho. Pyskacz: Nazwę ją ... Bronka. - tak. To właśnie jest Pyskacz. Nadaje każdej nowo zakupionej rzeczy imię. Że on to jeszcze pamięta! Przecież on tego ma ze dwadzieścia... i to jeszcze wszystkie takie same. Nie wiem jak on to odróżnia. Czkawka: No no. Jakie imię. A gdzie jest ostatnio kupiona Bożenka? Pyskacz: Gdzieś tam leży. Ostatnio grałem na niej i struna strzeliła. Więc musiałem sobie sprawić nową. Czkawka: No jak tak możesz?! Dziewczynę też byś tak co miesiąc wymieniał? - on te wszystkie swoje graty traktuję jak swoje żony. Dość sporo ich już ma. Chodź wie że go nie zdradzą. Ma chłop radochę. Pyskacz: To są moje dziewczynki. I wypraszam sobie - nie wymieniam ich, tylko sprawiam sobie ich troszkę więcej. - i ktoś to kiedyś powiedział że miłości nie da się kupić. W tym przypadku, jak widać da się. Czkawka: A jakże by inaczej. To co? Czego mnie dziś nauczysz grać? - zmieniłem temat i zadałem pytanie. Popatrzył się na mnie jakby ducha zobaczył. Pyskacz: To ty chcesz się uczyć? Czkawka: No jakby nie patrzeć, przyszedłem na lekcję. Pyskacz: Nie chce mi się uczyć. Już miałem nadzieję że mi coś ciekawego powiesz, a tu się zawiodłem. Czkawka: No wiesz... mam parę tematów, o którym chętnie mym pogadał... Pyskacz: No to dawaj! Czkawka: Nie wiem, czy akurat do ciebie mogę się zwrócić z taką sprawą. Ty raczej nie jesteś specjalistą w tej dziedzinie. Pyskacz: No i będzie mi tu coś mamrotał po nosem z czego nic nie rozumiem. Powiedz wyraźnie o co chodzi i tyle. Czkawka: Oj... bo... nie wiem czy mi w tej kwestii coś doradzisz. Pyskacz: Wal śmiało. Przynajmniej spróbuję ci pomóc. Czkawka: No bo chodzi o to... - przyciąłem się, nie wiem czy mu to powiedzieć. A jak przekaże wszystko mamię? Nie chce żeby wiedziała co mi chodzi po sercu - że - nabrałem powietrza - dziś jest dyskoteka w szkole. - popatrzył się na mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem, ale mi nie przerwał. Nigdy mi nie przerywa gdy mu się żalę. - Iii... będzie tam taka dziewczyna - zakrztusił się herbatą którą właśnie popijał - przed którą się wczoraj wygłupiłem. I - znowu się przyciąłem. Powiedzieć mu czy nie? Wygada czy nie? Oooj nie wiem. A tam, najwyżej powie że jestem walnięty. - ona mi się podoba. Ale nie wiem jak do niej zagadać! Przecież odrzuci takiego ciamajdę co się o skrzynkę wywala! - zrobiło mi się gorąco. Zacząłem nerwowo oddychać, ale po chwili moje tętno wróciło na właściwe tory. Pyskacz: Już się uspokoiłeś? Czkawka: Tak troszeczkę. Pyskacz: No to słuchaj. - o nie, zacznie się wykład. - znam cię i wiem że nie odpuścisz, ale... - już się boje jaką on mi to lekcję życia da - nie stresuj się i daj sobie z nią spokój. - spodziewałem się coś w tym stylu. Ale to co powiedział jest nie logiczne. Pierwsze to że nie odpuszczę, a potem że mam dać sobie spokój? Nie rozumiem. Czkawka: Nie rozumiem? Pyskacz: Słuchaj, wiem że jesteś uparty i nie odpuścisz, ale daj sobie z nią spokój! Żyj tak jak ja. Bez żadnych zmartwień ze strony kobiet. Ja jestem szczęśliwy. Czkawka: Ale ty nie rozumiesz - wstałem z krzesła i zacząłem chodzić po pomieszczeniu. - nie chce być przez całe życie sam. Może i tobie to pasuje, ale nie mi. Ty jesteś typem samotnika i nie potrzebujesz dziewczyny do szczęścia. Ja... ja potrzebuje towarzystwa., nie lubię być sam. Nie mógł bym żyć w przekonaniu że już zawsze tak będzie. Potrzebuje kogoś kto by mnie kochał i nie zostawił. Chciałbym mieć te pewność. Pyskacz: Widzę że cię nie przekonam do samotności. Czkawka: Nie! - powiedziałem stanowczo. Pyskacz: To ja nie wiem jak ci pomóc. Szczerze mówiąc to ja nigdy nie miałem kogoś kto by był ze mną, kto by mi pomógł, nie zostawił w trudnej sytuacji, przytulił, powiedział miłe słowo. - chyba zaczęły mu napływać łzy do oczu. Nigdy nie widziałem jak płacze. Chyba poruszyłem drażliwy temat. Czkawka: Sam widzisz. Nie chcę skończyć jak ty. Pyskacz: Masz rację, nie słuchaj mnie. Najważniejsze jest szczęście. Mi szczęście dają moje instrumenty. Tobie coś innego. Przepraszam cię. Nie będę ci w głowie mieszał. Czkawka: I tak dziękuję. Pyskacz: Przecież ci nie pomogłem. Czkawka: I co z tego. Ale pozwoliłeś mi się wygadać. Wydaje mi się, że mogę tylko tobie zaufać. Rodzice... oni by mi nie pomogli. Jeszcze bardziej by mi w głowie namieszali. Ty przynajmniej mnie wysłuchasz. - na odpowiedź tylko się uśmiechną. Minęło chyba z półtorej godziny a ja ani razu skrzypiec nie dotknąłem. Lubie takie zajęcia. Szkoda że w szkole takich nie ma. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o wszystkim i o niczym. Tak minęło pół godziny lekcji. Podziękowałem mu za wszystko i wyszedłem z budynku. Zmierzałem w stronę parkingu położonego niedaleko od miejsca w którym odbyła się "lekcja". Ujrzałem znajome mi auto - czarny mercedes stojący za ciężarówką. Podszedłem i ujrzałem mojego tatę siedzącego w środku. Wsiadłem a tata od razu odpalił auto. Czkawka: Gdzie mama? - zadałem pytanie. Stoick: Łazi po sklepach. Miałem do niej dołączyć, ale bym musiał nosić jej zakupy. A mi się nie chce. Więc czekałem tu na ciebie ponad pół godziny. Czkawka: Aha, ale teraz już jedziemy po nią, bo ja mam dziś zabawę i muszę się przygotować. Stoick: Tak tak, jedziemy. Nie pozwolę jej więcej na chodzenie po tej galerii, bo za chwilę będę musiał kupować nową szafę na te jej wszystkie ubrania. Czkawka: No właśnie. Nie mogę tego pojąć, jak można mieć tyle rzeczy i tak chodząc w jednym i tym samym. Stoick: To są właśnie kobiety syneczku. - to zdanie jest odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania dotyczące kobiet. Pojechaliśmy pod galerię handlową. Poczekaliśmy z jakieś 15 minut i zauważyliśmy mamę idącą w naszą stronę obładowaną czterema torbami. Czkawka: Przecież miała kupić tylko żakiet? - tata na odpowiedź tylko machną ręką. Mama wsiadła do samochodu wkładając wcześniej zakupy do bagażnika. Rodzice rozmawiali między sobą, ale ich nie słuchałem. Myślałem o dzisiejszej zabawie. Czy uda mi się z nią pogadać? Obym nie stchórzył. Jest około godziny 14:30. Dojechaliśmy do domu. Wysiadłem bez słowa i udałem się do domu. Wdrapałem się po schodach i wpadłem do mojego pokoju. Muszę się przygotować. Co prawda, mam jeszcze ponad trzy godziny, ale nie zaszkodzi wyszykować się wcześniej. Wziąłem prysznic i ułożyłem sobie włosy, a tam ułożyłem. Natarłem żelem, ale po chwili go zmyłem. Brzydko wyglądam w natłuszczonych, stojących włosach. Od kąt ja się przejmuję swoim wyglądem? No tak... od kąt podoba mi się Astrid. Rozmarzyłem się. Fajnie by tak było mieć taką dziewczynę jaką jest ona. Marzenie - czy do spełnieni? Raczej tak, tylko muszę się przyłożyć. Porozmyślałem tak do godziny 17. Już późno. Trzeba jechać do szkoły. Ale najpierw może się ubiorę. Założyłem na siebie białą koszulkę z jakimś tam napisem, granatowe spodnie i czarną kurtkę. Potargałem włosy, wziąłem komórkę i udałem się na dół. Czkawka: Tato? Podwieziesz mnie na dyskotekę? Stoick: Pewnie! Zbieraj się, już jedziemy. - tata poszedł do garażu odpalić auto, a ja za ten czas ubrałem moje czarne trampki. Chyba nie wyglądam aż tak źle? Okaże się na imprezie. Wsiadłem do auta i pojechaliśmy. Na miejscu byliśmy po około 15 minutach. Tak jak już kiedyś wspominałem mieszkam dość daleko od szkoły. Wysiadłem z samochodu i udałem się korytarzem na salę gimnastyczną gdzie ma odbyć się zabawa. Rozdział 7 'Czkawka' Ten rozdział dedykuje Natce, ponieważ czekała na "tą dyskotekę" ^^ :* Sala była przystrojona balonami. W każdym kącie stał czarny duży głośnik. Na ścianach były zawieszone światła dyskotekowe. Biedny Mieczyk, musiał to pewnie wszystko przygotować sam, bo jak ja zostałem po szkole to tylko zamiataliśmy i wieszaliśmy balony które zostały. Jak się zgłosił to teraz musi cierpieć. Właśnie coś tam grzebie przy kablach. Podszedłem do niego. Czkawka: Cześć Mieczyk. Mieczyk: No hej - nastała niezręczna cisza. Przyglądałem się tej plątaninie kabli, która przyjaciel próbował rozplątać. Nie mogłem znieść tej ciszy. Postanowiłem ją przerwać. Czkawka: Może ci pomóc? - zadałem pytanie. Mieczyk: Nie dzięki, już kończę. - wstał i zadał pytanie którego się nie spodziewałem.- A może to tobie pomóc? - zdziwiłem się. W czym on chce mi pomagać? Czkawka: Nie rozumiem, w czym chcesz mi pomóc? Mieczyk: No jak to w czy? Masz już plan jak zdobyć Astrid? Czkawka: A ten znowu o tym samym. Dałbyś mi wreszcie z nią spokój! Mieczyk:Przecież wiesz że nie dam. To jaki masz plan? - wkurza mnie już z tym. Uparty jak osioł. Westchnąłem. Ale jakby się tak nad tym zastanowić, to przecież może mi pomóc. A tam,powiem mu. Czkawka: No dobra. jak będzie jakaś ładna piosenka... to... poproszę ją do tańca. Mieczyk:Aaa, a jaka to ma być piosenka? Czkawka: Nie wiem - wzruszyłem ramionami - jakaś ładna. Mieczyk: Do wolnego? Czkawka: No raczej tak, a co? Mieczyk: No bo nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ja tu puszczam muzykę. - jaki ja jestem głupi. No jasne że on! Czkawka: No tak! Załatwisz jakąś fajną? Mieczyk: Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Czkawka: Dzięki. Jest przed osiemnastą. Powoli zaczęli zbierać się ludzie. Rozglądałem się za Astrid. Nigdzie jej nie widzę. Może nie przyjdzie? I co ja wtedy zrobię? Nadal się za nią oglądam. Jest coraz więcej osób i robi się coraz ciemniej. Jak ja ją teraz upatrzę? Ja to mam szczęście po prostu.Podszedłem do Mieczyka i usiadłem obok niego na krześle. Nie zwracał na mnie uwagi tylko przeglądał laptopa stojącego na ławce, a raczej dwóch ławkach. Dość sporo jest tych urządzeń do nagłaśniania. Nie wiem jak on to ogarną w jeden dzień. Ja bym po tygodniu nie załapał. Jak widać on jest mądrzejszy i sprytniejszy ode mnie. Aż dziwnie to brzmi, ale taka prawda. Oparłem się plecami o ścianę i obserwowałem wejście na salę. Po chwili w drzwiach ukazał się anioł rozjaśniający wszystko dookoła. Tym cudem świata była najpiękniejsza dziewczyna jaką znam - Astrid. Była ubrana w czarną luźną bluzkę na ramiączkach i mini spódniczkę koloru ciemnoczerwonego. Jej piękne proste blond włosy opadają na oba ramiona. Może i jest ubrana w ciemne odcienie, ale świeci jak gwiazda na pochmurnym niebie. Rozświetla wszystko dookoła. Nie da jej się nie zauważyć. Jej dwie przyjaciółki, które stoją po obu jej stronach, gasną przy niej. Tylko ona błyszczy jak wypolerowany diament. Gapiłem się tak na nią, aż nie zniknęła w damskiej szatni. Oby szybko z niej wyszła. Mieczyk puścił muzykę. Ja nadal przy nim siedziałem. Czekałem jak Astrid wyjdzie z pomieszczenia. Dość długo już tam siedzi. Może coś jej się stało? Nie, nie przejmuj się. Wszystko jest dobrze. Zaraz wyjdzie. Minęło pół godziny, a ona nadal tam siedzi. Zabawa - co tu dużo mówić - nie jest za wspaniała, ponieważ Mieczyk puszcza jakieś beznadziejne piosenki. Wszyscy pouciekali do szatni. Nie nadaje się na DJ. Czkawka: Mieczy, puścił byś może coś do czego da się tańczyć? Mieczyk: A do tego co puszczam się nie da? Czkawka: No wiesz, jacyś uzdolnieni tancerze z pewnością by zatańczyli, ale nie tacy licealiści to raczej nie. Mieczyk: To co proponujesz? Czkawka: Włącz coś skocznego, od czego nogi same rwą się do tańca. Mieczyk: Poczekaj, poszukam czegoś. - buszował po internecie, aż znalazł playlistę dyskotekowych piosenek. Puścił jedną. Od razu więcej osób pojawiło się na parkiecie. Ja to powinienem być DJ. Ale nie, odwołuję to, nie znam się na sprzęcie. Mogę być doradcą. Właśnie muszę o tym z nim pogadać. Ale to potem, bo właśnie z szatni wyszedł mój aniołeczek. Poszła gdzieś na parkiet z tyłu bo ją nie widzę. Jest już ciemno i nic nie widać. Mieczyk włączył światła dyskotekowe. Teraz to jest impreza! Cała sala zapchana ludźmi. Już nigdzie się nie zmieszczę. Posiedzę sobie dotąd aż będzie jakiś wolny. Tylko muszę ją wypatrzeć. Gdzieś mi zniknęła i nie mogę ją znaleźć. Rozglądałem się przez chwilkę. Patrzyłem w głąb sali i nie mogłam ją nigdzie dostrzec. Może sobie poszła, a ja ją nie zauważyłem. Kto to wie? Mieczyk: Chłopie, ruszył byś wreszcie ten zadek i poszedł na parkiet, bo zaraz tu korzenie zapuścisz! Czkawka: Al;e gdzie ja się tam zmieszczę? Miejsca nie ma. Mieczyk: Owszem, jest jedno. - pokazał wzrokiem na miejsce obok głośnika. Astrid? A skąd ona się tam wzięła. Ja patrzę nie wiadomo gdzie, a moja szczęście jest dosłownie koło mnie. Czkawka: A skąd ona... Mieczyk: Nie pytaj... Czkawka:Okej. Mieczyk: Idź do niej. Czkawka: Mowy nie ma! To jeszcze nie ten moment. Mieczyk: To kiedy on będzie?! Już godzinę ta dyskoteka trwa. Czkawka: Jeszcze nie... daj mi trochę czasu. Mieczy: Jak chcesz. Nie wiesz co tracisz. Czkawka: Nic nie tracę. - pokręcił głową. Mieczyk: Rusz siedzenie bo belgijkę włączam. Czkawka: No okej okej. - ruszyłem powolnym krokiem na środek parkietu. Zabrzmiała muzyka. Każdy szukał sobie pary. Ja znalazłem... Oki ☺ mam taką cichą nadzieję ze się podoba. Liczę na komentarze! To nie jest takie proste !